Rogue Agent
by Relics
Summary: A simple task is given to Wesker. All he had to do was capture some girl who ran off with information from Umbrella. However, this little girl has a protector who just might make this assignment a little challenging...
1. Prologue

**My first true Resident Evil fic...Never saw that coming. o.O I hope that everyone enjoys it. I'm open for questions, comments,criticisms, though stupid flames shall be used to heat my house!**

**Huge thanks to all my friends at the Wesker Vs. Chris forum for their support, and Itaki, the beta-reader, for actually putting up with this.**

**Approved to an extent and edited by Itaki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Albert Wesker**

* * *

"You're joking," Albert Wesker said in a low voice full of disbelief. His cat-like eyes narrowed dangerously, his normally stoic look replaced by anger. He had to control his voice, fighting back a growl that threatened to burst forth. If he had been around ANYONE else than the woman in front of him, heads would be rollling. 

Literally.

But, he was forced to boil on the inside, as he was standing in front of the head of HCF. She was, oh so affectionately, called, "The Ice Queen." Her name was Maria Vo, a woman who grew up in Paris and had more power than most men in the world. Not to mention money and good looks.

Her pale blond hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, her red lips prused, her blue eyes glaring knives into him. Her jeweled hands rested on the rests of her leather seat behind the large mahogany desk, her red nails manicured to perfection. Her long legs were crossed, her white chanel suit flawless.

She looked as impeccable as always, lovely, exquisite, almost like a doll. But her tone was anything but lovely. "I do not joke, Albert," She replied icily, adressing him by his first name. She was used to working with men like him, so she was not intimidated by him in the least. "And I will not repeat myself."

Wesker had to bite back a retort, glaring instead at the file on the desk. It contained his newest "mission" if you could even call it that. The daughter of an Umbrella Researcher had disappeared suddenly one morning. It was unknown what had happened; It was assumed that she ran away. Normally, Umbrella wouldn't care, but she had stolen some very important documents from her Father.

Her name was Trinity Bryant.

It sounded pathetically easy; All he had to do was retrieve the files and the girl. Period. But, he felt like Maria was mocking him because of his latest failure. He had done all of his missions pefectly. That was, until he had to retrieve a sample of the T-Veronica, T-Alexia Virus. Everything had gone according to plan, but then the Redfields showed up, and everything then went to hell.

Alexia was dead. The base was destroyed. Chris had gotten away, Steve's body was fruitless, and he was left with a scar around his left eye from the explosion. And in Maria's eyes, he had royally fucked up. His punishment was going on pettyretrieval missions.

"Don't give me that look," She snapped at him. "There is a specific reason I chose you for this." She stood up, walking over to him. Wesker again fought back a growl as she stood in front of him. "This girl is not alone. She is being accompanied by a woman who is a tyrant. She is like you. Somehow, she is the girl's...protector. We went some men after her a few days ago. This morning, we found them dead. Torn the shreds."

"Do I kill her?" He asked, looking at the wall instead of at his boss. He had a feeling she was about to try something and was not in the mood for it.

"If she gets in your way," Maria replied, suddenly smiling. She reached out a ran a finger along the scar by his eye, recieving a very low growl. "You are my best agent, Albert. But, you messed up. You have failed me once. Do not fail me again."

The blonde man grabbed her wrist when she tried to let her hands go any lower than his face. "I'm not in the mood for your games," He said softly, infuriated by the smirk on her face. "I am not some little sex kitten for your amusement. Use some other bastard. Are we done?"

"Now we are," She chuckled, walking back in her chair and crossing her legs.

Without another word, Wesker quietly stormed out of the room, the file in his hand, slamming the door, praying for the next person who pissed him off.

* * *

Wesker walked into his apartment, still seething, still furious. He hated Maria, almost as much as he hated Chris Redfield. He hated how she controlled her soldiers with seductions, coaxes, even blackmail, into doing whatever she wanted. It didn't help that she was gorgeous to most men. When he was younger, Wesker may have fell for it. But at thirty-nine years old, he knew how most women like her worked. All he could do was grit his teeth and ignore it. 

Sighing, the blonde man suddenly felt very tired. Rubbing his temples, he threw the file onto a table, debating on whether or not to open it. He wasn't supposed to leave until tomorrow morning, so he could review it when he was on the plane to Paris.

Of course, it was only five o' clock in the afternoon. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. Taking off his sunglasses, he sat down at the table and opened the file.

It was a file about the girl, along with one about the woman. He picked it up, looking it over. Trinity Bryant, age 15. Light brown hair, light blue eyes. Height was 5'4. Weight was a hundred pounds. Blood type was AB-, and so on, and so forth. Her last known residence, before she disappeared, was somewhere in Canada. How she ended up in Paris, France, Wesker could only speculate.

"Paris," He murmered softly, closing his eyes and stretching. "...I need a cigarette..." Not bothering to finish the rest of the file, he closed it, walking over to the balcony, lighting one up. It was adisgusting habit, he knew. It was also a habit he shared with Redfield, which he'd never admit to. But he was stressed. Usually, the only way to placify it was to kill something. He of course couldn't at that moment, so this was the next best thing.

"Kid's father is in Umbrella," He muttered, closing his eyes. "Father is top researcher. Father doesn't pay attention to Kid. Kid somehow finds out what Father is up to. Kid steals file. Kid runs away with Woman. Flee to Paris. Get attacked my our men. Men killed. Both Umbrella and HCF after her...Woman not human..."

His mind then travelled to what Maria had said about killing the female Tyrant. Much easier said than done. Especially if she was like Alexia. The tyrant bristled at just the thought. How was it that **HE** could not beat her, but the Redfields could? It made him sick with disgust.

But, Wesker didn't have to kill the woman, if she didn't get in his way. Then again, you don't run away thousands of miles away from home and just hand over the person you're protecting. Maybe, if he was lucky, she'd be a decent fight.

Chuckling, Wesker put out the cigarette and walked back inside. He walked to his room, collapsing onto his bed, which was, of course, black. He layed spread eagle on hs back, staring at the cieling.

_You have failed me once, Wesker_, Maria's voice taunted softly. _I will not tolerate another._ The blonde narrowed his eyes to slits. He was starting to get tired of his superior. It was bad enough to be controlled by a mere woman, but one who loved flaunting her power in his face?

He was getting ready to rip her pretty little face apart with his bare hands.

The thought comforted him somewhat.

Wesker sighed again and buried his face into his pillow. Now he was bored. When he got bored, he had a habit of over analizing things. And the last thing he wanted to do right now was think.

He turned back over onto his back, glaring at the cieling, then looking over at the clock on his nightstand. 5:30. Too early to drink, too early to sleep. He'd pack in the morning. Not that he ever packed heavily. A knife, a gun, some clothes. Maybe some explosives.

Maybe.

"That's it!" He snapped suddenly, sitting up. "I'm driving myself up the fucking wall..." He looked at the floor, then at the mirror on his wall, staring at his reflection.

The eyes of a Hunter, of the Devil himself, stared back coldly, almost accusingly. He smirked, and his reflection returned it. Reaching over to his nightstand, he picked up his Desert Eagle and cocked it. Still smirking, he aimed it at the mirror.

"Fuck you," He said softly and fired.

* * *

**As always, comments and critisicms are fine, but flames will be ignored.**

**o.O Do you think I got Wesker's personlity right? I hope so..**

**Anyways, read and review. Adios.**


	2. Introductions

The city of Paris glowed, even at night. The lights from various buildings streamed haphazardly through the hotel windows, through the blinds, illuminating some areas while dipping others into shadow. On the bed, a figure stirred, aroused by the light.

"Trinity," A soft voice said in the shadows, and Trinity sat up, looking over her shoulder at the woman behind her. She fought back a shiver as she looked her over; the woman's black outfit made her seem like part of the darkness, except for the pale bandage on her stomach and the green eye that seemed to glow, the pupil a slit. "Are you alright?"

The teen rubbed her blue eyes, wincing slightly at the pain when she did, her face pale. Her now-blonde hair was already falling from the loose ponytail she'd hastily put it in, and she pushed back a few strands. She felt frozen, despite her jeans and sweater and couldn't look the woman in the eye.

"…Y-yeah," She answered in a hoarse voice, sniffling slightly. "I'm…I'm fine, Kyoko."

"No, you're not," Kyoko corrected, stepping a little more out of the shadow, and again, Trinity fought back the chills. "You've been crying for hours. Why? Are you mourning over those men I killed?"

Trinity felt the old, familiar tingle of cold fear and instantly repressed it. She couldn't blame Kyoko for being so….nonchalant. So unfeeling.

She honestly didn't think that Kyoko could feel guilt.

She wasn't human.

Trinity's father was a researcher at the Umbrella facility located in New York. In fact, he was one of the head researchers. Before, Trinity had just assumed that he dealt with medicine, things like that. But ever since the events in July, she'd known that this was a lie. And Kyoko was further proof of this.

The teen fought back another wave of tears as Kyoko sat down on the bed beside her. She tried not remembering that day a week ago when her life had truly shattered into infinite pieces, but the memories rushed in.

The shouts of her parents. Her mother, sobbing almost hysterically. Her father, screaming and roaring in absolute fury….The sound of her mother then screaming in pain, moaning like some hellish banshee…The sound of a gun being fired, her father's hysterical pleas for forgiveness….

After that, all Trinity could remember for a while were Kyoko's arms around her, her warmth slowing calming Trinity down.

Just a little while later, Trinity stole some things from her father's study and ran away with the Tyrant. It'd been strange, all of a sudden running away like that. She'd never been an impulsive girl, always playing the good and model daughter, the daughter that they told stories about at parties, and then forgot she even existed.

Trinity didn't run away because of Umbrella; She'd run away because of what her parents had been arguing about.

_Because…._ She thought, biting her lip. _Kyoko…they were going to—_

She stopped the thought. She didn't want to finish it.

The teen had known Kyoko for nearly a year, ever since her father had brought her home one cold winter night. Back then, Kyoko hadn't looked as tame as she did now. She'd looked wild, dangerous, her good eye emotionless almost. Since her mother had been so busy with her own job of designing clothes and her father with his research, she had viewed Kyoko as at least potential conversation.

Then, her father had informed her that Kyoko was going to be living with them as Trinity's bodyguard of sorts.

From the very beginning, she'd known that Kyoko was different and not just because of her looks. She had rarely talked, rarely ate, slept, or do anything that classified as being normal. All she'd pretty much done was stand silently in Trinity's room, staring straight ahead. It'd been slightly unnerving. And when she'd asked her father about it, he just said that Kyoko was focused.

She accepted the answer until July. And when she saw Kyoko tear a man apart with her bare hands. It had happened so fast; some guy was trespassing on their grounds, and the next thing Trinity had known, Kyoko was sprinting out of her room and tearing into the man. It'd been bloody and brutal and terrifying. But what probably scared her most was when she asked Kyoko why she had done it.

Kyoko had replied with, "Why not?"

Trinity asked her what she was. And Kyoko told her that she opened her eye one morning and was in a test-tube.

Kyoko had told with a nearly dead panned voice about how she woke up and broke free of that container. How she slaughtered those scientists that had been staring at her with a mixture of admiration and complete fear. The only one she hadn't killed was Trinity's father, and that was only because he knew Kyoko's name. Kyoko herself had no memories whatsoever of before the test tube. None. But, her father had known things, and that was the only thing that saved him.

Trinity sighed heavily, leaning against Kyoko's shoulder, tired of the nostalgic feeling that was governing her. She wasn't quite sure just what Kyoko was, but it didn't matter. And, despite the things Kyoko had done, she was attached to her. She trusted her. And if Kyoko hadn't come with her, she would have never made it as far as she did.

"I know you had to kill them," She said softly. "But that still doesn't make it right."

"They wanted to kill **us**," Kyoko replied. "I had no choice. It was either kill or be killed."

Trinity just sighed again, looking at the bandage wrapped around Kyoko's lower stomach. It was speckled with blood from where one of those soldiers had got her with a bullet. Kyoko hadn't really seemed to care, but the way the wound had been bleeding had made the teenager nervous, so the tyrant just pulled the bullet out, cleaned it, and put a bandage on it (Trinity had not been present when Kyoko pulled the bullet out.)

Sure, it'd heal in about a day, but now with two companies after her, she couldn't take any chances. Kyoko was pretty much the only reason she was alive. It was bad enough with those Umbrella thugs after her, but now, with these other guys….

She hopped off the bed, walking over to a small duffel bag beside the bed. Stooping down, she very carefully pulled out a silver cross hanging off a chain, then a biohazard flower on another chair. She heard Kyoko start hissing very softly and shuddered herself.

"I hate that thing…" She growled, referring to the cross. "It makes me sick…"

"I know it does," Trinity agreed quietly, understanding that it wasn't the actual cross that made Kyoko sick. It was what was contained inside it. Body shaking, but hands steady, Trinity gently twisted one of the cross points, until she screwed it off and pulled out a red vial which glowed eerily.

Kyoko bristled more, bearing her fangs slightly. Yes, Trinity had stolen important files. But that wasn't just it; she'd stolen the damn virus. Along with it's anti-virus. In essence, this new virus that her father and Umbrella had been creating was now in the hands of a scared fifteen year old girl.

In her mind, Trinity ran what she had learned from the files; she had practically memorized them. This virus was called the Crimson Virus, C-Virus for short. If a person was infected, they would experience a complete hemorrhaging of the body before complete death. As far as Trinity could tell, it meant that a person would bleed from every pore in their body. The file then went on about how the infected would then rise as a V-Act. AKA Crimson Head, and also talked of the severe mutations it could cause in plants and animals.

A hellish virus from a hellish company.

And Trinity was holding it in her hands.

Kyoko positively hated it, loathed the very sight of it. She didn't know why, but it seemed to offend every single one of her senses. She wanted to throw it, to smash it, to get rid of it. But, Trinity hadn't told her to, and it somehow seemed important to her. So, until the teen gave the word, the vial was off limits.

But that didn't mean she had to hide her hatred.

Trinity sighed softly. In truth, she wanted to get rid of this vile substance. But, she didn't know how. And until she did, she was stuck with it.

How hard life was going to be when he father finally figured out that she had it. She knew that Umbrella didn't know from the lack of big guns they were sending after her. "He won't notice," She reassured herself. "Not for a little while longer….and by the time he does, me and Kyoko will be gone from here. He's…too busy with…Mum…"

A pang of pain, followed by depression. "Damn it, stop thinking about it!" She reprimanded herself harshly. "It's not going to change anything…Not ever…" She carefully put the virus back into its place inside the cross, putting the biohazard necklace on. She turned to Kyoko, who had retreated back into the safety of the shadows.

"What are we going to do, Kyoko?"

"Run until we collapse. Or, stand and fight. It doesn't matter to me. Either way, blood will flow."

Trinity sighed, laying on the bed and curling into a ball. "I thought so," She murmured. "…'Night, Kyoko." She refused to speak after that, forcing herself to fall into an uneasy sleep filled with bloody bodies.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Across the city, just as Trinity was drifting off into that troubled sleep, Chris Redfield was stepping out of a cab, wincing as he did so. He thanked the driver in careful French before turning to the huge hotel in front of him.

Anyone who knew him months ago would barely recognize him as he was. Even those who knew him after the mansion incident.

After the horrors and shocks of the Antarctic, Chris had figured that things could only get better. Sure, he had defeated Alexia and saved his sister, not to mention destroying another one of Umbrella's precious labs. But did all that truly matter after the humiliating defeats at the hands of his former Captain? A man who, by all means, should be dead? Who Chris had watched being impaled with his own eyes? He'd hit the bottom, so the only way to go was back up, right?

Right?

Wrong. Claire had slipped into a deep, deep depression that nothing could snap her out of because of Steve's death. Rebecca had gone missing, while he kept in touch with everyone else. Wesker was still alive. And to top off this wonderful and uplifting list, Chris was hurting. Badly, and on the inside. And it was so ironic that he had survived two viral outbreaks.

But, his body was starting to give.

The last fight with Wesker left him with broken ribs, internal bleeding, and a slight case of pneumonia. Since he'd been running off of pure adrenaline after that pipe exploded and saved him from a worse beating, he hadn't even noticed the horrible pain until he was in the cock-pit of the jet and spitting up blood.

The doctors had been amazed he was moving, let alone flying a plane.

Technically, he should have been resting back in the States. While he was a little better, there'd be no stopping trains for this Superman. But, there was one thing that had torn him away from his warm bed, and that was Jill Valentine. She'd asked him to come to Paris to see her.

Chris had always tried to convince himself that he wasn't attracted to the ex-thief, that they were just close friends. But…when Brad had came back and flew them away from that hell of a mansion…and Jill had leaned her head against his shoulder… Chris had never been so happy. And he accepted the fact that he was in love with Jill.

Still, he was surprised at the overwhelming hatred and jealousy he had felt when he first met Carlos. The man's cockiness about Jill and how he went on about how he saved her life by giving her the anti-virus made Chris feel more homicidal than when he thought about Wesker. Luckily, Jill had assured him that Carlos was naturally arrogant at first, but a good guy deep down. And that nothing had gone on between them. He'd been relieved; Even then, he hadn't been in exactly good shape to fight another man for her affections.

_What are you waiting for?_ A voice gently asked him, and he shrugged._ Come on. Don't keep her waiting, Redfield. She called for **YOU**. She wants to see **YOU.**_

Chris just nodded as he slightly limped inside. The hotel clerk was American and surprisingly helpful, telling him that Ms. Valentine had informed them of his arrival and gave him her room number and the direction of the elevator. He was nervous as he took it to the tenth floor. But it was a refreshing boyish nervousness. And it just seemed to grow as he walked down the hall and stopped at her hotel door.

He knocked softly, and the door opened slightly. "Yes?" A familiar voice asked softly, and Chris felt a surge of warmth.

"It's me, Jill," he said softly, smiling. "It's Chris." He heard a sigh of relief as the door opened and he walked in.

"I'm so glad it's you," She said, and he laughed, turning when the door closed.

"Of course it's me!" He teased lightly, another sentencing coming out but dying on his lips when he looked at her.

It was Jill, of course, but she looked….different. Sweeter, kinder almost. She still had that strong aura of her, but she looked almost humble. Innocent. Like an angel. Her hair had grown out down to her shoulders, her bangs framing her face. She was wearing a simple black tank top and jeans, a star-like scar on one shoulder from where Nemesis had infected her. Her face was free of make-up, her eyes so full of anguish that it hurt.

"…Chris…" She said softly, in a shaky voice. Without a word, he strode over to her, instantly pulling her into his strong arms. And before he could even think, he began kissing her. It was gentle and timid at first, but deepened when she kissed back. God, he had wanted this so badly, and it was just as sweet as he imagined.

They didn't separate until minutes later, panting softly, foreheads pressed against each other. "I missed you so much, Jill…" He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck, her hair. "So much has happened…" She nodded, kissing his own neck and clinging to him like she never wanted to let go.

It was when it began to get heated that Chris felt that hated rumble in his chest, that sharp pain in his lungs. He tried holding it back, but it threatened to choke him, and he pulled back from her, covering his mouth as a deep and painful cough erupted. As the deadly pains pricked his system, it sapped at his strength until he was so weak that he couldn't stand up much longer.

"Chris!" Jill cried, leaning his body against hers a little when he stumbled slightly.

"S-Sorry…" He apologized, straightening a little, gasping in sweet air by the lungful. He gave a shaky smile, though it started to fade when Jill saw the crimson stain on his hand. She looked at him, horrified, as his vision started blurring. "Jill…I think…I need to sit down…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, his knees buckled. He would have hit the floor but Jill caught him, leaning him against her and setting him down on the bed. "T-thanks…"

"What's wrong with you, Chris?" She asked softly. "You aren't…infected…are you?" He shook his head, closing his eyes as she stroked his brow. Her warm hands felt wonderful. "You're burning up…"

Chris gave a short laugh as the dizziness passed. He opened his eyes, locking them with the brunette's.

"Talk to me," She whispered. "Please. It's been months."

"Why'd you want to see me, Jill?" He asked, avoiding the question. He tried sitting up, but since it hurt, he didn't bother. "I mean….I'm not complaining…but…"

She smiled slightly. "I…was lonely," She answered truthfully. "I've missed you. It took me nearly a month to find you…And then we had to go our separate ways again. And…when you went to rescue Claire…I didn't hear from you. I thought….I thought you had died…Or worse." His heart skipped a beat when he saw tears in her eyes. "I lost you once. I don't want to again." He reached up, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"..And yet, here I am."

"And in a shitty condition."

They both burst out laughing, though even that hurt him. It didn't matter though. She looked a little happier. They lapsed into a comfortable silence until Jill crawled on the bed, sitting on her knees and putting his head in her lap, beginning to gently stroke his hair.

"Tell me what happened," She begged quietly as he closed his eyes and opened them. "Why you're limping. Why you're coughing up blood. Everything. Please."

Chris stayed silent for a moment, looking into her eyes and took a deep breath, taking on the task of telling her the painful memories of the Antarctic.  
------------------------------  
Albert Wesker actually felt better now that he was out of the HCF headquarters and on the plane. He felt more relaxed, though his body was surging with adrenaline as he read the file that the stewardess had handed to him. God, he couldn't help but hope that Kyoko was more of a challenge than Umbrella was making her out to be. As usual, they considered her a failure. But that was probably because she was different than other Tyrants. She was unwilling to let those dogs control her. But, she was like him. She could think, make decisions, had intelligence.

Wesker couldn't ask for a better opponent.

_Hope you're worth something, pussy cat,_ he thought, sipping some vodka as he looked at the picture in the file. She didn't look like a Tyrant at all. The only thing that gave away any hint of not being human was that slitted green eye. _God, Umbrella is so stupid, letting this one go, letting her become a simple house pet, in essence… And, she's infected with such a strange strand of the T-Virus…_

According to the file, Kyoko had once been a researcher in Italy. Unfortunately for her, she was attacked by a black panther she'd been testing on. It nearly tore her chest and back wide open, removing her eye. But, the virus in the large cat hadn't killed her. It had mutated her DNA. Before the mutation could get extreme, they managed to put her in a large test-tube, therefore able to observe and maintain the virus. The attack had left her in a comatose state.

This lasted for a few years until she just woke up. And when she did, she nearly killed all the scientists. Minus one Mr. Bryant.

_Serves 'em right_, he thought, frowning slightly, putting his chin on his hands._ If I woke up in a test-tube, I'd be pissed too. Of course, I probably would have blown the place up…_

Wesker closed the file and flipped it into the set next to it, stretching out his legs. He was just about to catch a quick cat nap when his cell phone started ringing. He opened one eye, glaring at it through his sunglasses. Reaching for it, he made a vow that if it was Maria, he was going to take control of this aircraft, turn it around, fly it to HQ and slam it into his lovely boss's office.

"Wesker here," He answered in a monotone and felt a slight sense of relief at the laugh that greeted him. "Kain. I left an hour ago, and it took you this long to call? You're getting slow. "

Kain was one of the few humans that Wesker had any amount of respect for and didn't want to rip apart. The young Australian man was high maintenance, a mechanical genius, an expert assassin, and also a double agent. He certain didn't look or sound like it, though; He had the looks of a model for some clothing line. Then again, those who looked innocent also were the best double agents.

Kain worked for both Umbrella and HCF, spying on both and using the information he gathered to his advantage. Wesker was just about the only person to know this, but he wasn't going to rat Kain out. He respected Kain, respected the fact that though he actually enjoyed being around Wesker, his only loyalty was to himself. Plus, his extremely extensive knowledge and connections weren't bad things to be able to get with just a call.

"Don't complain to me, mate, I was busy!" Kain explained, his accent slightly heavy on the phone. "What'd I do, interrupt your sleep, or stop you from nailing that cutie stewardess?"

Wesker chuckled, actually able to tolerate Kain's jokes. "Tell me what I need to know, Kain," He said, getting straight to the point. "Since I can't count on my lovely boss for even a damn address."

"Aright then, mate…" There was the sound of papers being shuffled. "Whoa….This sheila's a looker…."

"Time **is** of the essence, Kain. Stop jerking off."

"For your information, I was NOT jerking off. I'm just undressing her in my mind." There were more shuffling papers. "Okay, Wesker, I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I have the address the hotel they're supposedly at right now. Bad news is that A) We're not even sure if they're still there. B) If they ARE still there, you're going to have to deal with the fact that civilians may get involved if you and our shiela have a…conflict of interest. Now, I know you really don't care, but the last thing you need right now is some publicity. Don't need to go an' piss off your boss even more."

The blonde felt a twinge of annoyance. It seems like his fight with Maria was already common knowledge. He shouldn't have expected any less. "I can handle myself," He replied in a lazy tone. "Maria may be my boss, but if I wanted to, I could break her pretty little neck, no sweat. But, she's not even worth that small effort."

"That may be true, but still be careful, mate," Kain warned. "Sheila's like her have a nasty habit of coming back and biting you in the arse. Besides, you forget that she has the entire team of scientists at this headquarters under her thumb. And, we don't know what she's capable of. Just be careful."

"I'll take it into consideration."

"As long as you're aware of it, mate. Anyway, if I were you, I'd just grab the files. Umbrella wants em as bad as we do. And they got a head start."

"Maria wants the girl, too. Trinity."

"Save yourself some grief, mate, let her get away. Say she died." Kain's voice was unnaturally tense. He was extremely cheerful most of the time, but right now it was extremely obvious what Kain thought of his boss's orders to Wesker.

"What about the woman? The…tyrantess, as we should call her. Even if I leave the girl alone, she'll still have the files. I highly doubt that our little Trinity will just cough them up after going to the trouble of stealing them and running away."

"Do what you want, mate, just giving an opinion." His voice was normal again. "Maria doesn't care about anything really but the files. Why she wants the girl is beyond me, and why she's passing up this tyrant is REALLY beyond me. But, hey. Do whatever you want."

Wesker only listened half-heartedly as Kain gave him the address and some other minor details, the young man caught it. But, instead of being angry, he was amused.

"You're excited, mate, eh?" he asked, laughing. "When was the last time those scientists let you spread your wings?"

Wesker had pretty good control on his tyrant instincts and urges, but he couldn't completely suppress them. He had to do something to satisfy the violent urges and blood lusts that take control of him every now and then. Especially when he was stuck at the headquarters and busy with things besides viral weaponry. And, ever since the Antarctic, he'd been busy with Steve, unable to get out and just stretch his muscles a little.

He was on edge, and Maria had made it worse, made him do irrational things, like shooting that mirror. Though, on the flip side, seeing the terror on the guard's faces when they checked to see what had happened had been absolutely worth it. That feeling was kind of killed when they sent little Sherry to "check up on him." It didn't matter, he'd assured her that he was fine, and those guards were on his black list.

Wesker shook his head slightly. He didn't like thinking about Sherry, not before a mission. He got…distracted. And that was the last thing he needed.

"..It's been too long," He answered Kain finally, grinning like a predator. "I can't say that I'm not looking forward to it. Just hoping it'll be worth it."

Kain laughed again. "I'll keep in touch," he said, chuckling. "Have fun, sweetheart!" He hung up, leaving the tyrant to his thoughts of fire and blood.


	3. Confrontation

Something was coming

Kyoko could _feel_ it.

Slowly, she opened her green eye, which immediately adjusted to the dim morning light. The need for sleep instantly disappeared as she felt that strange…tug on her mind, like some distant memory trying vainly to resurface. This figured. The one night she decides to let down her defenses, and something wakes her up.

Not that she really wanted to sleep.

Silently, Kyoko stood up from her crouched position, glancing at Trinity's sleeping form. She felt no envy for the teen's ability to fall asleep just about anywhere. Personally, she despised sleep, hated it even. Especially when even her body was crying out for just five, maybe even ten minutes of rest.

Necessary, yes. But, that didn't mean she had to enjoy it.

It seemed to be the same way for food. Unless it was alive, fighting back, and full of hot blood, she had no desire for it. In fact, she didn't think she'd ever really eaten in front of Trinity. Her father, though, was a different story. He'd forced her to eat at least once a week and a lot of it, mostly meat.

Like sleep, she needed food, despite her feelings about it.

And this morning, she needed it. Badly. Her wounded stomach snarled at her, sick of being abused and forgotten. Her week of fasting was over, and it knew it. Maybe that was the reason for these strange sensations. She was just hungry.

"Trinity," Kyoko whispered quietly to the sleeping teen. Slowly, she opened her eyes, focusing questioningly on her guardian. "I'll be right back. I have to take care of something." There was a flash of fear in Trinity's blue eyes. "I won't be gone long."

"Is it safe?" Trinity asked, sitting up. She wasn't worried about Kyoko's safety all that much. Kyoko could most definitely take care of herself. But, the tyrant didn't function very well in crowds or around most people in general. And if anyone was stupid enough to threaten her in public…Well, it just would not end well. Restraint wasn't something Kyoko practiced.

"Ten minutes tops," Kyoko reassured in a slightly soothing tone. "Go back to sleep, Trinity. You need all the rest you can get." Reluctantly, the teen obeyed as Kyoko grabbed a combat knife—The ONLY weapon she would use willingly—and slipped it into her combat boots. Just a precaution, of course, maybe even an extreme last resort. If Umbrella -- or anyone else, for that matter-- pissed her off, she'd be content with just snapping their necks with her own bare hands.

She'd done it before.

Silently, Kyoko walked out of the hotel room, stopping and staring at the elevator. That strange feeling was starting to return. And it felt…stronger. Closer. And it made her nervous as hell. So nervous, she knew for a fact she couldn't handle the cage-like walls of the elevator.

_Something's coming…_ She thought as she walked to the stairs. _But…what?_

_-------------_

While Kyoko was dealing with her growing unease, Wesker was climbing out of the cab with a devilish smirk on his face. His plane had landed an hour ago, and after getting settled into an abandoned apartment Kain had set up for him, he was eager to get the mission started. The quicker he got done with this, the better. And, it seemed luck was on his side this time around as he casually strode into the hotel.

Kyoko was there; just as she could feel him, he could feel her. To be technical, their viruses did have their similarities, and they could tell when one of their own was nearby, whether it be tyrant, hunter, or zombie. Wesker had felt it with Alexia, that sense of family, possibly even belonging. Of course, only the virus in him had liked her.

The blonde himself hadn't really felt a lot of love ever since she bitch-slapped him.

_Enough of the past_, he scolded himself. _Let's hurry and get this over with. Kyoko's here. Which means that, naturally, the girl is near. Kill two birds with one stone. The last thing I need is Umbrella's men coming in and fucking everything up. The last thing I need is giving Maria another reason to ride my case…_

Wesker walked up to the reception desk, flashing the young woman there a charming smile. "Pardon me, miss," he practically purred, adjusting his sunglasses. "But, perhaps you could be of some service to me. You see, I'm supposed to be meeting my sister and niece here, but I seem to have forgotten their room numbers. Could you help? I have names and pictures if needed."

God, he deserved a fucking Academy Award for that little performance. Sure, spies and moles and little black things like that could get you information, but sometimes, good old human ignorance and stupidity worked just as well.

Just as he assumed, the young woman blushed, looking eager to help. Apparently, his good lucks did have some use after-all. She looked ready to throw herself at his feet if he asked. "Of course, sir," She replied in a slightly star-struck voice. "I'll help you find your sister."

Wesker smiled again, pulling out a picture of Trinity he'd gotten from the file. "Trinity Bryant," He told her. "Though, they could be here under another name—"

"Oh!" The woman interrupted. "She was traveling with a tall woman with an eye patch, right?" She pointed to the dining room. "Your sister just went right in there not even ten minutes ago!"

Wesker quickly thanked the woman as he walked away, already feeling his blood starting to heat up. Yeah, he probably could have relied on his little radar to find them, but this was just too convenient for him to pass up. Besides, he hated acting like he just did; It made him sick, especially since part of him wanted to rip apart most humans he saw. Kain was probably the only exception. But, all that mattered now was Kyoko, and as he walked into the dining room, he instantly spotted her.

Kyoko was sitting at a bar, placidly sipping on some orange juice. There was an empty plate beside her while another held a danish. The pastry had been supplied by the cheerful and talkative cook named Kit in front of her. She made no reply to his conversation, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

She stuck out like a sore thumb, though, among the rich and privileged that resided in the hotel. In a black tank top and fatigues and her combat boots, it was so surprising that both Umbrella and HCF had trouble keeping track of her.

Then again, they **were** run by fools.

Kyoko stiffened as she suddenly felt Wesker's eyes on her. The hair on the back of her neck rose as that sensation began to overwhelm her very senses. She turned, her green eye instantly focusing on him, ignorant of all others, defiance blazing in the orb.

It was him.

Whoever he was, he was making her feel this way. And, she didn't like it. In fact, she felt a strange anger that she'd never experienced before, like he knew something she didn't.

Wesker grinned, chuckling softly as a malevolent kind of excitement began building in him. His eyes flashed red for one split second, but that was all it took to let the other tyrant know she wasn't up against some weak little human.

She was up against** him**.

Abruptly, Kyoko stood up, grabbing the Danish (She was still very hungry) and walked quickly to another exit, fists clenched tightly. As she chewed on the pastry, her first thought was to get Trinity and run, but she realized she didn't want that man anywhere near her. Not until she figured out just what she was challenging. She cursed silently, putting on a slight burst of speed as she quickly traveled up the stairs.

Wesker leisurely followed, eager for the chase. This was going to be extremely fun. Sure, she was running now, but there was no way she was going to give up that easily. He walked up the stairs easily, like he had no care in the world. Kyoko's agitated scent filled his nostrils as he heard her footsteps far above him. She was going to the roof, most likely baiting him. He'd take it, but if she thought that she could get the jump on him, she was mistaken.

His grin widened. He could practically hear the diseased blood rushing through her veins. And it set him on fire.

His grin evolving into a smirk, he waited until he heard a door open and close before putting on a burst of inhuman speed. Five seconds and he was at the top, staring at the door to the roof.

"Here, kitty, kitty," Wesker purred and kicked the door hard, sending it off the hinges with a large dent in the middle. He didn't see the woman, but he could smell her as he walked onto the roof. Instantly, he brought an arm up to block a vicious kick from Kyoko. Her eye widened but the continued to kick again and again, every single one being blocked effortlessly. Finally, she sprinted a safe distance away from him, her green eye wide. Wesker faced her, putting his hand in his pant pockets with a smirk.

"You're strong," he complimented. "But, is that all you can muster?"

"Who the hell are you?" Kyoko snapped, bristling as he chuckled and bowed.

"Albert Wesker," The tyrant replied formally. "I work for the Hive Capture Force. And, my boss is very interested in you." His eyes glowed again for a moment behind his sunglasses. "Or, to be more specific, the little girl you're with."

A snarl erupted from her throat at the mention of Trinity. Part of her wanted to tear Wesker's throat out and spill his blood. But another part…She didn't know. She was very confused by his scent, by his actions, by his glowing eyes. She didn't like this confusion. In fact, she down right hated it.

"You're…not human…" She whispered, mostly to herself as Wesker took off his sunglasses, his sulfuric eyes focusing on her. He took a step forward, and she took a step back in return.

"I'm like you," he replied. "We aren't human. We're better. Biological miracles. Tyrants." He chuckled at her slightly shocked and suspicious look. "What? Don't believe me?"

Kyoko froze as he was suddenly in front of her, chuckling. "You should," He purred in her ear, letting his breath caress her neck for a split second. Instantly, she recovered, trying to punch him but he caught her wrists easily.

"Come on, now!" Wesker taunted. "You aren't just going to let me win, are you? Are you really THAT weak?" He was seriously beginning to piss her off; He could see it in her emerald eye. She had never gotten this angry before, not even when she was shot. And the anger had never been so murderous. At this point, all she wanted was his hot blood all over her claws.

"Shut up!" Kyoko snapped, starting to push him back. A flicker of excitement flared in the male's eyes as he let her have the upper-hand before lashing out and punching her hard. She slammed into the concrete, briefly caught off-guard before she was up again, flying at him with speed rivaling his.

_She's good…_ He thought as they began to fight viciously with punches and kicks. _But I'm better. Still…her anger is a little surprising. Why is she so agitated? Because of my intentions…or because of what I am? _

Kyoko snarled with hatred when he managed to grab her wrists again,lunging forward and actually biting down. He felt her fangs puncture the vein, but he didn't care, it would easily heal. It did hurt, but he was barely aware of it as he watched the female's eye widen as the taste of his blood exploded into her mouth.

She recoiled, coughing, her head suddenly reeling. She'd tasted human blood, of course, with the killing she'd been doing recently. But, Wesker's blood was different, almost like sweet fire that seemed to burn her throat. Something primitive awoke in her, but she pushed it down with all her will power, refusing to submit to this blonde man, this "Tyrant," whatever the fuck that meant.

"Something the matter?" Wesker asked innocently, bringing his wrist to his mouth and licking the excess blood away. Already, the bite was healing perfectly, like some hellcat had never just tried to maul him. "You seem a little pale."

…_.I can't beat him…_ Kyoko grudgingly realized. _There's just no way. Not now. But, I've GOT to get away; I have to get Trinity out of here. Think, damn it, think!_

Unfortunately, while she was desperately racking her brain for an escape route, Wesker put on a burst of speed, in her face again, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Don't blink," He instructed before slamming his elbow in her face hard, nearly sending her over the edge of the roof as she hit the concrete again.

Blood flowed steadily from her newly busted lip, but she was much more concerned about her only eye. He'd nailed it dead on, making the world blurry from pain, forcing her to fight a wave of instinctive panic. If she did let it overtake her and control her actions, she'd probably end up falling off the roof. And it was a very, very long way down.

Kyoko kept close to the ground, crouching while closing her wounded eye. She could hear Albert walking toward her, could smell the blood on him, letting out a very low warning growl. Wesker was cautious as he approached, his pupils becoming narrower as the scent of her blood filled his nostrils.

Her eye was her weakness, a severe handicap that even a fool would exploit. But, that did not make her a defenseless little kitten. In fact, the more he looked at her, the more feline her features seemed to be, from her posture to the snarl she was making. If not for his being a Tyrant, he would probably be dead. She was dangerous; He was just ten times more so.

Then, he realized too late that he had let his guard down when she suddenly sprang forward, fast as lightening. Claws, sharp as daggers, ripped across and tore into his chest, leaving four clean slashes. He stared at them in surprise, giving Kyoko the chance to escape, dashing through the exit door.

Gently, Wesker touched the wound, letting the blood stain his fingers just as it had stained his suit. Instead of anger, he felt thrilled, elated, his body on fire, and not from pain. "This **is** fun," he whispered, laughing and taking off after her. He wasn't through with her.

He had just begun.

-----------------------------

Trinity bolted up in her bed as soon as she heard Kyoko burst in, staring at her with wide eyes. "Kyoko?" she cried as the spotted the blood on her face. "What—"

"We have to leave," the woman interrupted, voice unnaturally shaky as she grabbed the duffel bag that contained the files and the few other items they bothered to bring. The virus and its antigen themselves were hanging around Trinity's neck, seemingly harmless. "And we have to leave **_now_**." The teen didn't argue, quickly getting dressed, feeling panic start to rear its ugly head as Kyoko wiped blood off her face with a towel.

"What happened! Are they here!" The teen asked, wincing when Kyoko grabbed her wrist a little too roughly. "Kyoko! Wait a minute and talk to me!" For a second, Trinity was sure that Kyoko was just going to drag her out of the room, but she was surprised when Kyoko turned to face her.

"Trinity," she whispered, a slightly haunted look in those normally blank eyes. "…Does the word 'tyrant' mean anything to you?"

She blinked, confused. "Tyrant?" She repeated, shaking her head. "No. Why?"

But, Kyoko just shook her head. "I can't explain, there's no time. Just follow me and run like hell. Understand?" Trinity nodded, letting Kyoko pull her along as they rushed out the room and to the elevator, quickly walking into it.

_What's going on?_ She pondered, feeling sick with fear as the steel cage began to descend_. I've never seen Kyoko so anxious before. She's acting like the devil himself is after us. What did they send out after us this time?_

While Trinity was thinking, Kyoko was slowly calming herself down. There was no need to panic; She and Trinity were going to be fine. She didn't know what a tyrant was, but she truly did not give a fuck, and that Albert Wesker was not going to get the best of her.

She'd kept the both of them safe from capture so far. And she had no intention of that changing now.

Gingerly rubbing her now throbbing eye (Thank God she could see straight again), she tried to focus and figure out where Wesker was. She could still feel his strange presence, so different from the presence of humans, but she couldn't tell if he was close or not. He could have been on top of the elevator for all she knew. And if that was the unfortunate case, she would cut those cables holding the elevator afloat, preferring a quick death to being captured.

Well, Trinity's death would be quick. If Kyoko was lucky, hers would be, too.

"Kyoko?" Trinity whispered, glancing over at her. A tiny bit of courage was coming to her. "What's the plan?"

"Escaping," She replied simply. "Easy as that. Don't let go of me." She wiped her lip to rid herself of any extra blood as the elevator doors opened, and they took a step out.

Albert Wesker was leaning casually across the lobby, smiling at them.

Kyoko proceeded to snarl every cuss word Trinity knew and some she didn't before yanking the girl almost off her feet as she bolted into the dining room. People started shouting in confusion and dismay at the two running females, but the pair didn't care, they were running for their lives. Wesker was toying with them, and they had to win. They dashed through the kitchen, ignoring the angry French spat at them before bursting out the back door into the alley.

Wesker gave them a few seconds head-start before running after them, not bothering to go at his full speed. On her own, Kyoko might be able to outrun it, depending on her endurance. But with Trinity, a human and a teenager at that, holding her back, there was no way she could win. Not without seriously injuring Trinity in her futile efforts to escape.

Kyoko kept running, not giving the teen even a moment to rest, which was being protested silently. "Ky…!" Trinity panted heavily. "Where are we going!" Kyoko didn't reply because she honestly didn't know. All they could do was follow this maze of back alleys and pray to every fucking god they could that they didn't run into a dead end. Especially with Wesker following.

His scent filled her nostrils again, making her bristle with fury, causing her to run faster. Trinity just hung onto her forearm for her dear life. "Trinity!" she said, loud enough for her to hear as they rounded a turn, narrowly avoiding a dumpster. "Take this bag and keep running!"

"What? Why!" the teen yelped, terrified as she heard Wesker start laughing. Her legs hurt, her lungs wanted to burst, and she just wanted to stop and let Wesker have his way. But, the tone in Kyoko's voice sparked a tiny flicker of hope that the blonde man wasn't going to capture them. A very small flicker, but it was there nonetheless.

"Just GO!"

Slightly taken aback, she obeyed, sprinting as fast as she could on her own, clinging to the duffel bag for dear life. While she ran, Kyoko slowed slightly, jerking her elbow back as fast as she could. Wesker saw the movement, knew he had to stop, but he'd been running too fast, his momentum too great.

Her elbow slammed into his stomach, knocking the breath from his body for one split second. But, she took that chance to punch him in the face, smirking with malicious satisfaction when he slammed into a brick wall hard.

"Bastard," she whispered before taking off as Wesker climbed to his feet, briefly dusting himself off. Alright, maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Kyoko was smarter than she looked, but after getting acquainted with that brick wall, he had some motivation to catch them.

"Bitch," he whispered back, running after them a little faster.

Kyoko already knew he was coming as she caught up with Trinity, who was climbing through some window into an old warehouse she'd found after coming out of the alley maze. Sure, she probably hadn't inflicted a scratch on Wesker, but she'd be damned if it hadn't felt good to have the upper hand for a few precious seconds.

She climbed in after the teen, jumping when she heard the teen yelp. "Trinity?" she called, thinking that there was no way that Wesker could have gotten past her, no possible way…

"I…I tripped…" Trinity muttered weakly with embarrassment as Kyoko started walking over to her. She was sitting on the ground, her knee stained crimson. "T-there's some glass on the ground…" She looked up at Kyoko, looking about ready to cry. "I'm sorry.."

Kyoko shook her head, feeling wary since Wesker hadn't come into her sights yet. She gestured to the duffel bag. "You brought a first aid kit," she reminded, glancing over her shoulder as she stooped onto her knees. "Don't be sorry."

Trinity nodded, then gasped softly, her blue eyes wide as she stared over Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko stiffened, standing up slowly while quietly commanding Trinity to not move unless she said otherwise.

"My, my, isn't this a touching scene," Wesker's deep voice echoed in the warehouse as he watched them, standing on top of a dusty crate, his hands in his pockets. He did remind Trinity of the devil, his suit ripped and bloody, but still he had a smirk on his face. Hell, he didn't even look like he cared about the slashes in his shirt.

"You could have just left her behind and escaped, Kyoko, but no, you stay behind with the little human," He chuckled. "How noble of you."

He turned his gaze to Trinity, who instantly looked away, trembling like a rabbit. She _knew_ he wasn't human, she didn't know how, but there was no possible way he could be. She'd known it in the brief instant she saw him in the lobby.

_Deliver us from evil…_ she thought suddenly, fighting back tears with all her might. She was terrified. But, of all the things she'd do, she would not cry in front of this man. That was one satisfaction she wouldn't give him.

"Trinity Bryant…" Wesker said, hopping off the crate and walking towards them. "You've been a bad girl. Running away from home in the company of this blood-thirsty female, no less, and stealing files from your poor father." He smiled, and it chilled Trinity to the bone. "I must say, I'm quite impressed, avoiding Umbrella like this. Especially in Paris, since a very large headquarters is here. Unfortunately, you won't be running anymore. You'll have to come with me."

It was a command, not a suggestion. He wasn't giving her a choice. She could see Kyoko shaking with fury and gulped, trying to make her legs stop feeling like jelly. Quietly, she wrapped her hand around Kyoko's wrist comfortingly. Instantly, the woman stilled, though her back was still very stiff.

Albert blinked, his face not betraying the surprise he felt as he pulled off his sunglasses. Honestly, he was amazed that such a simple gesture was enough to curb the blood lust Kyoko was feeling. Especially from a human. Apparently, there must have been some sort of bond between them.

He hated to admit it, but this could be difficult. It was obvious that Kyoko was driven by pure instinct, and that coupled by brute strength and some intelligence could only mean trouble. If he didn't watch his back, if he let his guard down again, she would rip him to shreds. If he even looked at Trinity funny, she'd rip him to shreds.

_Either I get the girl to come with me willingly… _He thought, his eyes serious as he looked at the pair. _…Or I kill Kyoko. Either way, it'll be trouble. _

Trinity winced as she carefully stood up, feeling blood trickle down her leg from the cuts in her knee. It hurt like hell, and already her leg was feeling stiff and hot. Gulping a little and still holding onto Kyoko, she looked at Wesker with a hint of defiance.

"W-who…are you?" she asked, and the blonde smirked.

"Albert Wesker of HCF, at your service."

"I'm not giving you the files," The teen said quietly, sounding bolder than she felt. "S-so, kill me if you want, I won't willingly hand them over."

Wesker laughed, making Trinity feel like a small and foolish child. "You do realize that I could steal them from you in the blink of an eye."

"But you haven't…" Trinity kept speaking in that quiet tone. "Why?"

Kyoko growled lowly as he took a step forward. "Simple," he replied. "I'm not just supposed to obtain those files but you also." Trinity's blue eyes widened. "And just you. In fact, if your guardian tries to interfere, then I won't hesitate in snapping her pretty little neck."

"I dare you to try, you bastard—"

"Kyoko, stop.." Trinity gulped, shivering when she felt a breeze, not noticing the sudden change in Wesker's expression. This time, he didn't hide his surprise as the scent of disease tickled his senses. And it was coming from her. Realization dawned upon him: Trinity didn't just have the files; Umbrella wouldn't be sending an army after her if that was all she had.

Oh, no.

Trinity had the virus itself.

In an instant, he was in front of her, his face level with hers, his eyes practically glowing. Trinity gasped, freezing with fear as she got a good look at his sulfuric eyes. He was so close to her that she could actually feel the heat radiating off his body, like he was running a fever. When he spoke, she could feel his breath.

"You **_have_** been bad," he purred, chuckling at her tiny and terrified whimper. "Here's something you should know about tyrants."

Kyoko started to snarl in hate, about to attack him as he leaned forward, his mouth near Trinity's ear. "I can smell the virus on you," He whispered. "You can hide it from those Umbrella imbeciles, but you can't hide it from me."

Trinity gasped softly again in shock as Kyoko slashed at the blonde furiously, who lithely dodged, laughing. This only seemed to fuel her fire, and she bolted after him as Trinity's knees gave way.

_Oh no…_ she thought, oblivious to the fight that was beginning to turn violent in front of her. _We can't win. We're not gonna be able to get away now…Not if he can do that..! _She shut her eyes tightly, feeling a violent headache coming on. She heard a loud thump, Kyoko yelp before snarling in pain and hatred, then more scuffling.

Suppressing a shudder, the teen opened her eyes, blinking when she noticed a strange red light coming from the warehouse windows. It looked like…a laser pointer almost…except that it started to focus on her torso, resting on her chest.

"Shit!" She shrieked, narrowly able to dodge a bullet that became embedded into the floor. "Kyoko!" As she spoke, more of those lights appeared, like hellish fireflies. Upon hearing the terror in her voice, Kyoko instantly stopped her fight with Wesker, running to her, side-stepping to avoid a few bullets.

Wesker cursed out loud, knowing immediately it was Umbrella without even seeing them. Maria loved to taunt him, but she would never send him any sort of back up unless he asked for it. She wouldn't waste lives carelessly; That wasn't her style.

He didn't bother dodging the bullets, letting them rip into his skin without really feeling any pain before going after Kyoko, who was shielding Trinity from the bullets with a snarl. Blood stained her dark clothes, and he could easily tell she was in pain, even if she tried to hide it.

The blonde hated to admit it, but he knew he had to get them out of there, especially as some of the soldiers burst inside, clad in their traditional uniforms. If he did, it could make it easier for Trinity to trust him. Plus, those trigger-happy assholes could hit the virus, and if they did, they were all boned, since he knew nothing about it.

And, above all, he really, really wanted a victory over Umbrella.

"Kyoko!" He shouted, running over to her. "Come with me if you wish to live!" Their eyes locked, Kyoko's full of hatred and defiance, Wesker's full of impatience and anger. "Come on! NOW!" As if to reiterate his point, Trinity screamed as one of the men came at her. Instantly, Kyoko whirled, catching him by the throat and squeezed, hearing his muffled screams before his neck snapped.

Up until this point, the soldiers had been watching them, circling them, until Kyoko had killed one of their own. With shouts, they raised their guns, preparing to kill them all when the woman dashed forward, yanking her knife out of her boot before burying it into the chest of the next unfortunate soldier she met. He screamed in agony, gasping for help, accidentally pulling his trigger.

His teammates shouted as TMP bullets tore into them, trying in vain to get out of the way. During the confusion, Wesker grabbed Trinity, jerking her to the side to avoid her getting hit by any stray bullets. No one seemed to notice, desperately trying to kill the hellcat that caused all of this. One successfully managed to shoot her, causing her to shout in fury.

She raced toward him, practically on the ground before slashing at his stomach, burying her claws into his throat when he doubled over. Hot blood spilled onto her, but she just growled in pure fury, pulling her hand out when she was sure he was dead. The few remaining soldiers were beating a hasty retreat but not before chunking a few grenades into the warehouse.

"Motherfucker!" Wesker cursed, grabbing Trinity again and rushing out, Kyoko following. Trinity hung onto him for dear life as the grenades exploded just seconds after they escaped, coughing as black smoke seemed to envelope them. It wasn't for long though, as the two tyrants managed to beat the fire, putting on another burst of speed and disappearing from sight.

------------------

Jonathan Bryant could barely breathe as he walked through the Umbrella HQ in New York City. His brown hair was ruffled and messy, his lab coat too big on his malnourished form. His eyes were wild behind his crooked glasses, darting nervously to watch the guards on either side of him.

He'd barely eaten or slept the whole weak, his nerves almost completely shot. And now….now he was in very deep shit. The head of Umbrella was angry with him, furious enough to insist that they meet personally. _All because of Kyoko and Trinity…_ He thought with a mixture of fury and sorrow. _Oh, God, you two….Do you have any idea what you've done? What you've done to me?_

"Dr. Bryant," a dead-panned voice said, jolting him out of his thoughts. Jonathan recognized him as Hunk, nicknamed Mr. Death, and had to suppress a shudder. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to deal with this expert soldier…

"Mr. Spencer will see you now, through this door."

Jonathan faltered, gulping. He was tired, desperately wanting to run away, knowing that if he even attempted it, Hunk would pump him full of hot lead without batting an eye. Then again, compared to what Mr. Spencer could do to him, this didn't seem like a bad alternative.

"Doctor," Hunk prompted, fixing his dead blue eyes on him, gesturing to the door. "I suggest you don't keep him waiting." With a sigh, the scientist walked through the doors and into the elegant office, jumping when the doors immediately closed behind him. Gulping, he walked up to the large mahogany desk, waiting.

The large leather chair had its back turned to him, soft classical music coming from a radio on the desk. Jonathan shifted his weight on his feet uncomfortably, nearly jumping out of his skin again when he heard a soft sigh.

"You are a fool, Dr. Bryant," an accented voice informed him. "You have such brilliance. But, you lack much in the common sense department. Such a shame." The chair turned, revealing a young man dressed in a black silk suit with a very dark red tie. His cold eyes were so dark, they were nearly violet, his black hair slicked back, almost touching his slim shoulders. Various rings adorned his pale fingers, a single necklace hanging from his neck, a golden cross with a ruby in the center hanging at the end.

Sykes Spencer, the true owner Umbrella, the son that dealt in the shadows while his father dealt with the public. He was a very handsome man, even beautiful, but one whose cruelty would have made Alfred Ashford proud. There were whispered stories about Sykes' questionable sanity, but compared to his eccentric father, he seemed perfectly normal. As normal as anyone who dealt with Umbrella could be.

"M-mr. Spencer," Jonathan stammered. "P-please, let me explain…"

Sykes' malicious glare shut him up. "Let _me_ explain the situation to you," he interrupted as he stood. "Your daughter has not only stolen away very important documents from us, but she also took our B.O.W. Our _only _female B.O.W, whose only saving grace from being a complete and utter failure lies in the fact that she is a female.

"Your daughter is now leading us all around Europe with these documents—Which I'm sure the media would **love** to get their hands on—and her little bodyguard keeps slaughtering my men. She's costing us time and money, and I consider both **very** valuable.

"That is the situation, Dr. Bryant. This one day mission is taking a week. I am **not **pleased, doctor. **Not at all.**"

Jonathan couldn't meet his eyes, fighting back waves of nausea. "K-kyoko's not a complete failure!" he protested weakly. "I…just made some miscalculations. I had no idea she would have bonded with Trinity so strongly, let alone protect her like this—"

"What about your little project?" Sykes snapped angrily. "The deal was that the B.O.W. came with you, and you would show me some results!"

"And there are!" He insisted. "We had to sacrifice a few men, b-but we've seen how strong she is, how fast, how cunning! Because of her complete lack of memory, she runs completely on instinct, has no qualms about killing anything! Yes, she isn't obedient to….your orders, but if you give me more time—"

"Those aren't the results I'm talking about," The man said softly, dangerously. "You know what I'm talking about." He suddenly smiled. "Weren't you and your lovely wife fighting about it…?"

Jonathan looked like he was about to piss in his pants.

Sykes touched the cross around his neck thoughtfully. "How is Sara?" he continued, chuckling. "I know she's in the infirmary in critical condition but…have you heard what the other doctors have said? Something about a foreign substance in her bloodstream? Oh, surely not! There's no way such a loving husband like you would have attacked her—"

"Enough!" Jonathan shrieked in a haunted voice, covering his ears. Sykes frowned, walking over to him, looking him in the face.

"She may be your little science project…" Sykes hissed in a cruel voice. "But, if Kyoko spills anymore of my men's blood, we will pump her full of antigen. And your lovely daughter will become a new plaything for the hunters. Do I make myself clear, Dr. Bryant?"

Jonathan nodded, pale as a ghost. The man straightened, stepping back. "Get out of my sight," he commanded, and the doctor began to comply before stopping.

"There's something else," he whispered, and Sykes stared at him, his face blank. "Trinity...also has the Crimson Virus as well as the files." Pain suddenly exploded in his face as Sykes back-hand slapped him very hard. The doctor cried out, hitting the wall as blood streamed from his nose and busted lip.

"Get up, you washed up fuck," Sykes snarled. "And, get ready. You're going to Paris to get that fucking daughter of yours. This is your last chance. And if you fail, I swear to God, I'll have you begging for your life every hellish second of your worthless existence."

Jonathan somehow managed to stumble out, leaving the Umbrella leader to quake with silent fury. He went to sit down in his chair, reaching for his phone. It was time for him to have a chat with his favorite lady: Maria of HCF.


End file.
